


High Enough

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Heavy Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Patton thinks about Virgil after the events with Remus. Or, pointedly, the line, "because I was one of them."





	High Enough

_ “Because I was one of them.” _

The words echoed through every single side. They all heard it, all  _ felt it. _ Patton felt sick as soon as the confession was out there, stooped over the toilet to vomit. He already knew it, sure, because  _ of course, _ Patton knew it. He was once the center of Thomas’ emotions, before Virgil had formed and become  _ Negativity, _ before they had split the same way as Roman and Remus had. They opposed each other then, just as the twins did. However, this was  _ different. _ They didn’t oppose each other the same way. Sure, Patton was the characteristically self-proclaimed  _ “good” _ while Virgil was the angrily accused  _ “bad,” _ but that simply  _ wasn’t fucking true. _

Virgil was timid, bringing up the worst points purely out of  _ concern. _ He never fought with Patton the way Roman and Remus did. He was never  _ violent. _ If anything, violence always made the side cower like a kicked puppy. It was  _ pitiful. _ When they split, Virgil hadn’t  _ had _ a real name. None of the “dark” sides did. The morally grey and “light” sides all got names. Only Remus was born with one after Romulus became Roman and Remus, the equivalent of Cain and Abel. 

_ “How did you get your name,” Patton softly asks, frowning as he peers at Virgil. He had only just announced it for the others hours ago.  _

_ “Remus… We talked about it after… Yeah.” Virgil didn’t go on about that. He had been thrown out by the mind itself, ripped away from his other half and fatherly side.  _

Three sharp knocks come to Pattons’ door, notably being Logans’, far too accented to be Virgils’ and not as extra as Romans’ always were. They were quick and efficient. 

“Yeah, Logan,” he calls from his bathroom, hunched over as he lets the tears fall down his cheeks, splattering in the bowl. “You can come in.” 

The door opens as a particularly caring side walks through, presenting a cup of tea without talking about the clear dry heaving Patton was doing. Instead, he gently rubs the fatherly sides’ back, waiting out the other to supply the effects of the confession. They would knowingly come after. While Logan hated to admit he had feelings, he had so  _ many, _ unable to just sit by while he knew the other sides were hurting, no matter how bad it was. 

Once Patton finishes, Logan does exactly what Patton thought he would. “Virgils’ room has been moved back to somewhere between morally grey and dark. It’s still a slightly higher position than dark, but… He has locked himself in his room. Remy is attempting to get Thomas to sleep while Roman and Remus fight in the mindscape. I didn’t check in on anyone else. My apologies, Patton, I-” 

“It’s okay, Lo. That’s still a lot as is. Thank you for telling me.” He grabs his toothbrush, quickly making use of it while flushing the toilet with another swipe. 

Logan nods, slow and careful, far too wary to be good. 


End file.
